destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Priestess
Dark Priestesses are upper-level demons that can bestow great power upon those who they bind as husbands and wives. Using a Dark Binding ceremony, powerful Dark Priestesses overwhelm good individuals with evil and pollute their family lines with darkness. These demons have forsaken their own ambitions of power and dedicating themselves only to the promotion of evil. Dark priestesses are "shielded" from the radar of beings of light that allows them to conceal their deeds. History : Main article: Dantalian In 2001, the priestess Dantalian betrayed her calling and attempted to gain the power of the original Charmed Ones and their Book of Shadows by corrupting them with dark magic. She enlisted the help a warlock named Zile to kidnap Prudence Halliwell. She then binded an unconscious Prudence to Zile in marriage, turning not only the original Charmed Ones, but also their book evil. Dantalian then revealed her intention to claim the original Charmed Ones' powers for herself. However, her plan was foiled and she was vanquished by the sisters. : Main article: Damonica In 2036, the priestess Damonica betrayed her calling, like her mentor Dantalian, and worked for Ruby LaFontaine in an attempt to claim the Book of Shadows. Ruby promised to give Damonica the Book as long as the priestess binded Melinda Halliwell and a warlock named Liam Thomas, which in turn not only turned Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Tamora and Jo evil; but turned Chris, Charlotte, Cassandra, Pandora, Junior and Matt evil as well. However, Junior was the only one trying to fight the evil inside him. Alex seemed to be unaffected by the binding, which also meant Prudence, Allen and A.J. were unaffected as well. Eventually, Damonica's plan was foiled and she was vanquished by Prue. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: 'The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making: The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers * Fading: An energy based form of teleportation. * Apportation: The ability to transport objects from one location to another. * Hypnosis: The ability to put others in a trance and make them do one's bidding. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. * Cloaking: The ability to shield one's presence from the forces of Good. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Book of Shadows : Dark Priestesses : A dark priestess can bestow great powers of evil : upon those who she binds as husband and wife. : Using a dark binding ceremony, powerful high : priestesses overwhelm good individuals with evil : and pollute their family lines with dark magic. : To vanquish a dark priestess, use this Spell: :: Powers of Light, :: Magic of Right, :: Cast this Blight, :: Into Forever's Night References # Dark Priestess - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Evil Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level Category:Dark Priestess